


In Memory Of

by Egosumlux



Series: Unfinished [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: He stood, staring at the wall in utter disbelief. Various pictures of himself were plastered all across where the tourist shop entrance that had been a front for the Torchwood hub stood. He stepped closer to read the notes, some handwritten and some computer generated, tacked to the wall in amongst the pictures. What was this? Where had it come from and why was it covering the door to the entrance?





	In Memory Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Torchwood fic I wrote because well, COE disappointment (although I knew what was coming, I was still irritated.)

**In Memory Of**

_The universe has a funny way of putting things back in order._

 

**Day 1**

He stood, staring at the wall in utter disbelief. Various pictures of himself were plastered all across where the tourist shop entrance that had been a front for the Torchwood hub stood. He stepped closer to read the notes, some handwritten and some computer generated, tacked to the wall in amongst the pictures. What was this? Where had it come from and why was it covering the door to the entrance?

“You look just like that gentleman there,” a reedy voice said from beside him and a young boy stepped forward, “wait, ain’t that you?”

He looked down at the boy, then back at the wall.

“I don’t think so, but…”

“It is you, but you’re supposed to be dead or least that’s what the sign says.”

“It’s not me. It can’t be me,” he frowned, “I’m not dead. This has to be a terrible joke.”

“But the sign says you are.”

Ianto looked to where the boy was pointing. On the left side was a plaque and he stepped closer to read it.

 

**IANTO JONES**

**1983-2009**

**TORCHWOOD 3**

**GAVE HIS LIFE IN DEFENSE OF THE**

**CHILDREN OF THIS PLANET**

**THE MANAGEMENT OF MERMAID QUAY SALUTES YOU**

 

“It’s not me, I mean I’m right here, I’m not dead.”

“Not any more.”

Ianto whirled around, the boy was gone but in his place stood a man. A man he knew well with a voice he knew very well having heard it every day for several years and so many nights.

“Jack.”

He was gazing past Ianto at the wall, that stupid, beautiful smile on his face.

“What’s that?”

Ianto looked back.

“I’ve no idea, a memorial to me, but I’m here.”

“You’re lucky then.”

“Lucky?”

“You don’t remember.”

“What are you talking about, Jack? Remember what?”

“The 4-5-6, your death, I was with you, do you remember that?”

Ianto’s mind raced furiously, trying to remember what Jack was talking about but gave up.

“You’d think I’d remember something so horrible,” he huffed, “but I don’t.”

“It’s probably for the best but do you remember seeing me at the House of the Dead? Your father was there too.”

Ianto thought again.

“I don’t, I don’t remember anything, Jack. Oh wait, I remember something.”

“What’s that?”

“You with a bomb in your stomach and me saving you from a cement block,” he turned away slightly, “you naked.”

“You liked me naked, you do remember that I hope?”

He ignored the question.

“If I’m dead, why am I here? What purpose does this serve?”

“I don’t know, Ianto, I don’t even know why I’m here right now. Last thing I remember was going to sleep and then I was here, looking at the backside of a man I thought I’d never see again and let me tell you, I like the view.”

“Still the same Jack, always smiling, always flirting,” he knew Jack was lying but he wasn't overly concerned about it at that moment.

“Beats worrying about things I can’t change.”

“Did I ever see the real you?” He looked at Jack whose smile slipped a little.

“Bits and pieces but I don’t think you’d like me if you knew everything. Sometimes it’s real and sometimes,” he shrugged, “an act.”

Ianto turned back to the shrine and walked down to where the door had been. He could see the outline of it between the pictures and notes littering the mesh wire wall that overlay the entire wall. He reached to touch it.

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure it would be a good idea.”

“When was anything Torchwood did ever a good idea?”

“There’s nothing left inside, you know. The Torchwood hub was entirely destroyed that day. Ianto, you can't go back, you can only go forward.”

“Go forward,” he snorted, “and go where?”

“There’s always something to move toward.”

“Says the man who can’t die.”

“There has to be a reason you’re here now.”

“No, it wasn’t as though my life had purpose until you gave it to me. I was an office boy and then a coffee boy and then you changed that but now I’m back to nothing but you, you’re immortal. I’m just me, why am I here, Jack?”

“I don’t know,Ianto, I wish I could tell you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he let his hand drop, his voice breaking as he turned to face Jack again, “You’ll find something, a purpose, you’ll always be something, Jack. But me, I have no papers, no money, no ID. I can’t call my sister because she thinks I’m dead and I can’t just show up.”

“Come here you,” Jack reached for him but Ianto sidestepped his hand.

“I can’t, Jack.”

Jack lowered his hand slowly.

“Why not?”

“I’m afraid that if I touch you, you won’t really be there. If I’m really dead or if we both are, I can’t imagine the pain that would cause.”

“But you know you could feel pain, right? Feelings?”

Ianto nodded and looked away

“Then you have to be real.”

“But why me? Why am I here?”

“What do you mean? Why not you?”

“You’ve had thousands of lovers, some more loved than others, so why am I the one here now?”

“Maybe because I wasn’t done with you.”

“Well,” he huffed, “that sounds romantic. You didn’t get to the part where you walk away so you needed me back so you could do it properly?”

“Sounds terrible when you put it that way.”

“It is terrible.”

“But it’s not what I meant.”

“Then explain it to me, Jack, because I am confused as to why I’m here and you’re here and what we are supposed to do.”

“Torchwood 5?”

“Never again….5?”

“Yeah, after you died I left and then came back…”

“Seems to be a habit for you,” he said quietly but Jack ignored him.

“We moved shop and started fresh. It didn’t have an official designation that it had changed from being 3 but I wanted to think of it as something different.”

“And why didn’t he or she appear?”

“Who?”

“Whoever came after me.”

“Ianto, don’t…”

“Don’t tell me how to feel, Jack, I died, you told me I died but I still don’t remember. All of this,” he gestured at the wall, “is like a nightmare. I do remember something else, Jack, I remember I told you I loved you and I don’t remember you saying anything back.”

“Because I didn’t, Ianto,” Jack took a deep breath, “and it wasn’t because I didn’t love you but I’d already said it so many times to so many people that it no longer sounded like the truth.”

“So I’m the one you decided to stop on, you could have just said it, you could have just lied to me.”

“I’ve never lied to you, Ianto, and saying it wouldn’t have been a lie..”

“I lied to you.”

“I know and I know why you did.”

He ran a hand over his face and looked up at the sky and then down to the water, anywhere but at Jack because his resolve to stay away was crumbling. He wanted someone to explain this and make it either all better or make it go away. He’d always relied on Jack to be the one with answers, either real or made up, he didn’t really care which at the moment but it appeared Jack was at a loss as well.

“I don’t even know where I’ve been.”

“You trapped yourself inside the rift the last time I saw you.”

“Apparently it didn’t work very well since I’m here.”

“I asked to see you so many times,” Jack mused, “For a way to be found to see you just once more but I didn’t think it would happen.”

“Who did you ask?” He finally looked back at Jack.

“Anyone I thought could help, even the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

“Yeah, kinda, that’s as good a name as any,” Jack gave a hesitant smile.

Ianto looked out over the bay once more. He knew he was going to give in any minute now, it was Jack after all, but he rather liked Jack feeling a little bit of the doubt Ianto had always dealt with in regards to their relationship. His eyes returned to the plaque bearing his name.

“Who did all this?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t here.”

“Ianto’s dead, up and out, eh, Jack?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Then how was it?” He hated how bitter he sounded.

“It wasn’t all about you first of all but you were part of it along with my grandson,” Jack sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, “I’ve, well I’d been here a very long time, seen so many people die, done terrible things, and lots of really good things, but I couldn’t do it anymore. I took the easy way out and left.”

“Like you did before.”

“Yeah.”

“And now you’re back.”

“And I don’t know why.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Ianto sighed and turned around, “I wish I had a cup of coffee to offer you.”

Jack laughed and stepped forward.

“I hope you have something better to offer me.”

He reached for Ianto again who did not pull away this time but he did hold his breath just in case his fears were realized. He released it when his body met Jack’s and he pressed his face into Jack’s neck and took a deep breath.

“Well, I have missed this coat.”

 

“What year is it, Jack?”

They had moved to the coffee shop above the shrine and Ianto was frowning at the cup of coffee Jack had sat before him.

“I don’t know,” he went back to the counter and glanced at a newspaper, “it’s 2015.”

“So, 6 years then, since I died.”

“Can you not dwell on it.”

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit concerned, it was just my death.”

“I’ve had hundreds of them.”

“And you are immortal so not really a cause for concern, maybe?”

“Ianto, can we please just move forward. We’re here, we’re together so there’s that, you aren’t alone.”

A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to him.

“I’m not stuck like Owen, am I? Between life and death?”

“You’re breathing and I felt your pulse against my lips when I kissed your neck. So no, you aren’t like Owen.”

Ianto nodded and looked down at his cup.

“This coffee is disgusting.”

Jack took a sip.

“Well, it’s certainly not yours but it’s not that bad.”

“You’ve been too long away from mine apparently.”

“I’ve been too long away from a lot of things,” he caught and held Ianto’s eyes. Ianto was the first to break, dropping his gaze to the table.

“So now what?”

“Well, I’ve still got contacts, at least I think I do, so getting IDs shouldn't be a problem and, hang on,” he stood.

“Where are you going?” Ianto asked, trying to smother his panic. Jack, being the only person who knew the situation and could help him, was not allowed to just leave him there. He didn’t even have the money it would cost to buy the terrible coffee he was drinking.

“Calm down, Ianto, I’m just going over there,” Jack pointed to an ATM, “to check if any of my accounts are still active. They should be but I left Gwen in charge of them and who knows what that woman did.”

“Gwen, I hadn’t even thought about contacting her.”

“Let’s not, she thinks you’re dead and I’ve been gone for a while, let’s just leave her in her domestic bliss.”

Ianto watched as Jack crossed the room, afraid to take his eyes off the retreating figure because he might disappear if he wasn’t looking. Behind him he heard whispering.

“It’s him, I know it is.”

“No, the bloke is dead, can’t be him,” a bored sounding male voice replied.

“Look, the suit, the tie, the hair, and oh, that delicious mouth, it’s him.”

“Then go ask him.”

“Oh no, I can’t,” the girl giggled.

“It’s him. He said he couldn’t believe he was dead when I talked to him before.”

Ianto stiffened as the voice of the young boy he’d talked to earlier reached his ears. He wanted to turn around but Jack was still at the cash machine. There was the sound of shuffling feet behind him and the chair beside Ianto was dragged out.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m having coffee with a, umm, friend.”

The boy glanced over to where Jack was appearing to celebrate after winning a prize. Ianto hoped it meant he’d been able to get money but with Jack, who knew?

“That your friend?”

Ianto nodded.

“There’s a group behind you who’d like to be your friend too,” he said with a laugh.

I bet there is, Ianto thought sourly, wishing Jack would stop flirting with everyone he passed and come back to the table.

“Owen, you sobered up yet?” Jack asked, laughing loudly, “Poor guy thought he was his dead cousin.”

Owen? Ianto stared at Jack for a moment before catching on. Now, not only was he dead, the whole of the coffee shop thought he was a drunk.

“He weren’t drunk,” the boy said, frowning at Jack, “he was dead and now he’s not.”

“And who is your friend, Owen?”

“He was talking to me before you showed up, down at the shrine,” Ianto looked over at the boy, “but he disappeared when you arrived.”

“You’re name’s not, O…”

“Owen is his name and he was confused. Looks a lot like his cousin, huh?”

The boy narrowed his eyes at Jack and Ianto knew he wasn’t buying the line Jack was giving.

“Jack, did you get what you needed?”

“Not yet but I’ve got money to get a room now,” Jack’s expression was suggestive and Ianto wanted to cover the boy’s eyes. His stomach had also flipped at the words and he shifted causing Jack’s grin to widen. Oh God, he’d missed the man tremendously.

“His name isn’t Owen,” the boy said, turning to Ianto, “is it?”

“Oh, it is, I’m not good at holding my liquor, always addles the brain,” he tapped his head and gave a nervous laugh.

“Well, that’s settled, shall we go, Owen?” Jack stood, watching the boy as he did.

“Yes.”

As he pushed out of his chair, the boy leaned forward.

“You are Ianto Jones, born 1983, died 2009, and now you are back and we want to know why.”

“He is none of your concern,” Jack said, his voice low, “and we’re going. Stay away.”

Jack pulled Ianto up and motioned for him to walk in front as they made their way out of the shop.

“Oh, and, Harkness?” They both stopped, waiting. “We will find out.”

Jack pushed Ianto to get him moving again.

“Like hell you will,” Jack muttered.

 

The sun had set while they’d been inside the coffee shop and a cool breeze was blowing in from the bay smelling of ocean and, at times, dead things. Ianto shuddered.

“Cold?”

“No, just that smell is making me remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Torchwood, blood and steel.”

Jack didn’t say anything but he did reach to pat his shoulder.  They walked a while before Ianto even thought to ask where they were going.

“To a hotel, of course,” Jack said, “I’m dead tired…”

“That’s not even close to being funny.”

“Well, I really just want to get you somewhere and have some alone time,” Jack smiled, “Ianto, I have missed you. More than I thought I could ever miss someone.”

“Well, that at least is comforting, you were maybe a little miserable without me even if it was only for a while.”

“I’d never forget you, never could.”

“You would have eventually.”

Jack pulled Ianto to a stop, turning him so they were face to face.

“No, I wouldn’t have.  I’ve never forgotten anyone who meant anything to me. I told you that right before you died in my arms and I meant it.”

Ianto studied his face, so serious for once, and then he kissed him. Memories engulfed him, threatening to drown him under their weight. He stepped back.

“How far?”

“As far as you want to go.”

“I meant to the hotel,” he said, fighting to not touch Jack again until they were behind closed doors. Having been dead hadn’t changed his sense of propriety.

“Just up here,” Jack started walking again, “you always wanted to stay in a place overlooking the water with Captain Jack to protect you.”

“I remember that night, the fire on the water and the life raft.”

“And no weevils.”

“Perfect.”

 

While Jack checked them in, Ianto hung back, pretending to study the art hanging on the wall in the lobby. He’d finally been getting slightly comfortable with people knowing he and Jack were together but now he felt he was starting over. Well, that and apparently his face was cause for conversation since he looked like, and actually was, the dead man whose shrine was taking up a wall in Mermaid Quay.

“Let’s go, Ian.., Owen,” Jack corrected himself, “sorry, I’ll stop teasing you about the shrine.”

“Only in public, in private you better call me by my name,” he said low enough only Jack heard, “and Owen? Really, Jack?”

“I was rushed.”

He followed Jack to the elevator and then to the room.

“Jack, this is...,” Ianto said as the door swung open on a large room with a king size bed and across the way a balcony through which he could see the lights around Cardiff Bay,”lovely.”

“Well, it’s not the hub,” Jack said, pushing him into the room, “but, we deserve it.”

“Well, I suppose on such short notice,” he said loftily, “it will just have to do.”

Jack shrugged his coat off and held it out to Ianto.

“Hang that up, would you?”

Ianto took it, slipping it on when Jack turned his attention to the rest of his clothes. He pulled the heavy wool close around him and took a deep breath fighting the emotions that overwhelmed him. He was here again, in Cardiff with Jack and he should be far more concerned about why this had happened but instead he was watching Jack strip. Jack turned around and, Oh God, he was exactly as Ianto remembered him. Handsome, grinning, with an air of confidence that showed he could take on the world and win. Ianto burst into tears.

“Ianto?”

“I’m sorry but you, and me, and this,” he took a deep breath but it didn’t help because his nose was once again flooded with the scent of Jack, “I should be more worried about why I’m back but all I want is to shut the world out and be with you.”

“Well, good thing that’s all I have listed on my agenda. One, close the door and two, get Ianto naked,” he stepped closer and pulled Ianto’s hands from the coat, pushing it off his shoulders to crumple on the floor, “the door is closed, all that’s left is you.”

There was only a moment’s pause before his clothes joined the coat.

 

“I think I’m going to die again,” Ianto said from where he was stretched out beside Jack. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would explode any moment now.

“It would be devastating to lose you when I just got you back. I’d have to remember who I asked in order for it to happen.”

“Do you really think it was something you said or did?”

“Probably, after all, who could ever resist me when I really wanted something?”

“True,” Ianto conceded and then shivered as a breeze blew in through the balcony door Jack had opened when they’d gotten overheated. Sex with Jack was still everything it had been before and more. Ianto hadn’t thought Jack could get any more creative but he’d been proven wrong several times tonight so far. Jack rolled to the edge of the bed and reached for something on the floor. When he came back he was dragging the greatcoat with him which he spread over their bodies before tugging Ianto closer.

“I like the way you looked in my coat.”

“All snivelly?”

Jack laughed.

“No, like you should get one of your own.”

“It’s not really me, I’d always feel like I was playing dress up, but I’d be happy to do a bit of role-play in yours.”

“You’re giving me ideas, Mr. Jones.”

“That’s Captain Jones to you,” Ianto smiled and then sighed, “I miss my stopwatch.”

“I’ll get you another.”

“You do know how to make me happy.”

Jack ran a hand down to settle at the small of Ianto’s back.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I think I’m settling in to whatever this is,” he sighed and then leaned away from Jack to see his face better, “although now that I think about it, he’s not anything to do with this 4-5-6, is he?”

“Who?”

Ianto knew Jack was well aware of who he was talking about but Jack had always had an annoying habit of playing dumb when he didn’t want to discuss something.

“The boy in Mermaid Quay. The one who said he knew me.”

“He was repeating what he read on the sign.”

“No, well I mean yes, that but he said ‘we want to know’ not I want to know. We who?”

“Ianto, it’s nothing.”

“But, Jack, it seemed as if he knew you as well.”

Jack rolled onto his back, reaching his arms up to fold them behind his head.

“They aren’t aliens, they aren’t anything really that I’ve ever been able to pinpoint so I’ve mostly ignored them like I do most so-called secret organizations. I do know they’ve been around since the 30’s because they’ve followed me around at times but never approached. I think they were just content to study me, I mean I am a pretty fascinating subject.”

“But we aren’t talking about you now, Jack,” Ianto huffed, “it’s me and I’m nowhere near as fascinating as you.”

“Gwen told me after you died she noticed the same people coming round several times to where the tourist office had been and they didn’t look like mourners or sightseers. Instead they seemed to be looking for someone and I think they were watching to see if you came back.”

“But I’m not immortal, I’ve never given cause for anyone to think I might be.”

“But I am, or was, I don’t know anymore and maybe they think I passed the secret on to you.”

“Well, if you had I wouldn’t have been dead.”

“Well, you would have, I do die, I just come back and maybe that’s what they expected you to do but six years later, yeah that’s a long time to wait.”

“So what do we do?”

“Nothing, they’re harmless and they’ll give up. They’ll add some notes on you and then move onto something or someone else.”

“But…”

“Ianto, don’t worry. I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Well, don’t let anything happen to you either.”

“The only thing I want to happen to me,” he rolled toward Ianto, pushing him back, “is you.”

  


**Day 2**

Ianto closed the door softly, leaving Jack still sleeping. He was tired and he was sore but he wanted coffee, his coffee. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it since the machine he’d created his masterpieces on had been destroyed but he’d do his best with what he had. He felt bad because he’d had to take money from Jack’s pocket but he didn’t think Jack would begrudge him the loss if he could make his special coffee.

He kept an eye out for anyone suspicious on his way to the Tesco Express he remembered as being close to the hub but didn’t see anyone except early morning tourists and people on their way to work. He relaxed a little, taking time to enjoy being back on the streets of Cardiff. It didn’t look as though much had changed in the 6 years he’d been away. He laughed to himself. Been away, like he’d been on holiday or something.

He entered the Tesco, choosing coffee and a few packets of crisps. He would have bought more but they had no place to store it. His stomach growled as he waited to pay but he’d wait until he got back to ask Jack about breakfast. He was pulling out his payment when a man approached, smiling but it wasn’t a friendly one.

“Sir? I need to see your ID.”

Ianto stared at him a moment.

“My ID?” He repeated, “might I inquire as to why? I’m paying cash.”

He dropped the £10 note on the counter and picked up his bag.

“I think you know why, Mr. Jones,” the man moved to stand in front of him and Ianto’s panic spiked. What did these people want with him?

“My name is Owen Davies, you have mistaken me for someone else.”

“Please come with me, Sir.”

“No, I don’t believe I will,” Ianto walked past him and out the front door only to be stopped by another man and the young boy from yesterday.

“See, it is him, I told you so.”

Oh God, why had he been so stupid to go out on his own?

“Clever to use your sister’s surname, but we know who you are, Mr. Jones,” the man smiled and his was slightly more friendly looking but Ianto didn’t relax, “what we don’t know is how you did it.”

“Did what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can see from your panicked expression you know very well what I’m talking about.”

“What do you want?”

“We want the secret to everlasting life. Immortality.”

“I’m not immortal.”

“Maybe not, but you are supposed to be dead yet here you are,” the man sighed, “we know about Mr. Harkness and he knows about us as well even though he chooses to ignore us. I do wonder however, how much attention he’d pay if we were to have you in our hands.”

“Nothing, I mean little more to him than a part-time shag,” it pained him to say those words but he’d never give Jack over to them.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Mr. Jones. I saw the way he looked at you yesterday. Those looks weren’t meant for a part-time lover.”

“It’s daylight, there’s people about, you can’t do anything to me here that wouldn’t attract notice,” he said, tightening his grip on the bag, “so I’m going to walk away.”

“Today you are, Mr. Jones, but we are watching and we will get what we want.”

He forced himself to walk at a steady pace but inside his adrenaline was surging, screaming for him to run.  He knew he shouldn’t just go back to the hotel because they’d be following but they’d probably always be there and he couldn’t spend the day window shopping. He’d have to return to Jack sooner or later. Maybe he should call the hotel first but really, what could Jack do? They had no car, no IDs or at least he didn’t, and nowhere to go. They needed a plan.

 

He pushed the door to their room open and experienced a moment of undignified panic until he realized the shower was running. He collapsed into a chair, dropping the bag onto the table next to him. Okay then, allowing fear to run his life wasn’t going to get him anywhere so he pushed out of the chair, removed his jacket, and rolled his sleeves up. Time to get back into the role he knew best, coffee boy. It wasn’t that he thought it was all he was good at doing but it soothed his nerves to just do mindless tasks. He went to the small coffee maker and measured out the perfect amount of already ground beans. He would have prefered to grind his own but he’d just have to make do for now. Once the machine was going, he went to where Jack’s clothes were still scattered on the floor and picked them up, smoothing the material before folding it. He left the coat for last, knowing he’d have to spend several moments inhaling Jack’s scent before hanging it up. He then tidied the bed, straightening the side tables where they’d knocked the few items atop them askew last night. He returned to the coffee maker and tested the brew. Acceptable. Definitely better than the swill from yesterday. He poured a cup and waited.

 

Jack stepped out through a cloud of steam and Ianto kept his eyes far above Jack’s waist, holding the cup out.

“Coffee?”

Jack accepted it and took a sip.

“Wow, that’s good,” he said, taking another sip, “you made this in that little machine?”

Ianto nodded.

“You are a coffee genius, Ianto. God, how I have missed your talents, all of them,” he grinned, but it fell when he looked back at Ianto’s face. “What’s wrong?”

He told Jack the story of his trip to the store, leaving nothing out.

“And I’m afraid they might have seen me come back here and are waiting outside for you.”

“Let them, we aren’t leaving again today.”

“We aren’t?” Ianto automatically took the now empty cup from Jack and refilled it, “but I need clothes, I can’t wear this day after day.”

“Well, you won’t need them today,” Jack drew in a breath and straightened up as though he were about to give critical mission information, “would you prefer to get dirty now and shower after or shower and then get dirty?”

There were people looking for them, people Ianto wasn’t sure were entirely safe to ignore anymore and all Jack was concerned about was sex? He frowned.

“Shower first.”

Jack set his cup down and walked back into the bathroom, “hurry up, Ianto, no idea how long this water will stay hot.”

 

**Day 3**

A whole day of Jack, room service, and sleep. Playing Captain Jones had been the icing on the cake especially since Jack had so eagerly played the part of subordinate.

They were now sitting on the balcony, an array of starters and desserts from the hotel restaurant spread on the small table and glasses of whisky and cups of coffee scattered among the plates. Ianto was still wrapped in Jack’s coat with nothing on underneath while Jack had pulled on his trousers but was barechested. Ianto kept sneaking glances over which Jack seemed not to notice but Ianto knew very well that he did notice and he did approve of the admiration. Sometimes he hated Jack.

“So, tomorrow? Clothing?”

“You don’t want another day of this?” Jack waved one hand indicating both the room and the view.

“Well, yes, but Jack, we’ve got to figure out what we’re going to do. We can’t live here forever.”

“It sounds like you’re telling me what to do, Mr. Jones.”

“I’ve still got the coat on.”

Jack laughed, “that you do, my captain.”

 

**Day 4**

It had taken him another half a day to finally convince Jack to leave the room and he had only been able to do it by threatening to go by himself again. They could have easily walked to their destination but Jack had wanted to take a longer route around the city in hopes of losing anyone who might be following so they’d caught a taxi outside the hotel.

“Couldn’t we have gone somewhere smaller,” Ianto asked gazing up at the building as they exited the taxi, “less people-y?”

“Yeah, but people make it easier to hide.”

“But, I’m dead, won’t I be recognized?”

“Ianto, I’ve had you alone in a room for two days and believe me, I’ve never heard a dead man make those kinds of noises.”

He turned away, fighting off the heat rising in his face. He followed behind Jack as they made their way into the shopping centre, trying his best to keep his head down while still keeping an eye out for the boy or the men he’d seen yesterday. He was so close behind Jack, he bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

“A hat.”

“What?”

“And jeans and t-shirts, less conspicuous than a suit.”

“Fine but can we hurry.”

Jack ignored him, continuing the list of items.

“Maybe some button down shirts, easier to get off, a coat,” he turned to Ianto, looking down.

“Underthings? Yes, please.”

“I don’t mind you without,” Jack grinned, “but I was thinking shoes.”

“These are serviceable.”

“Shoes,” Jack said with an air of finality.

“Fine,” he said again, “shoes, but can we please hurry.”

“You used to relish danger.”

“It was more exciting before I died.”

“Let’s get what we came for and then we’ll go back to the hotel and work out a plan.”

Ianto nodded.

“Now, how do you feel about lingerie?”

He groaned, this was going to be a very long day.

 

They were now sitting in a small cafe, bags covering the ground around Ianto’s feet. He’d left the suit he’d been wearing in a changing room and was now sporting jeans, which Jack had pronounced very nice from behind, and a wine colored button down with a black wool coat over it. He felt weird without a tie but he’d manage. Jack drew in a deep breath and Ianto waited.

“I’m thinking...,”

“Occasionally a good idea.”

“About what we should do,” Jack went on, ignoring Ianto, “any place you’d like to go? The world is our oyster, so to speak.”

“I take it Gwen left the money.”

“Oh, there’s some gone but I didn’t think I’d be back and I certainly didn’t think I’d be back here with you.”

“I’m not your responsibility, Jack, although I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“You are my lover and though it’s a stupid word, we are once again a couple.”

Ianto felt warmth wash through him. He’d always liked when Jack had said something that made him feel like he mattered. He looked past Jack at all the people passing by, people who were at one time his responsibility to keep safe from things coming through the rift. Now, he was just Ianto Jones, dead man come back to life, lover to the immortal Captain Jack Harkness. Jobless, homeless, directionless, and he’d never felt happier. Across the street a figure moved into his line of sight.

“Bloody hell.”

“We can call it something else…”

“It’s them, the boy is just there,” Ianto said, tilting his head slightly.

“This has got to stop,” Jack growled, “grab the bags and let’s go.”

“Mr. Harkness.”

Ianto looked over to see an elderly man slowly approaching. He was dressed in a suit nicer than anything Ianto could have ever afforded and was using a cane topped with a wicked looking silver knob. He looked over to find Jack just staring at the man.

“Martin?”

“Yes, Jack, it’s me,” the man nodded, “probably thought you’d never see me again. Hello, Mr. Jones, you’re looking particularly lively.”

“What do you want with us?”

“Oh, I think you very well know what I want with you, Mr. Harkness, or would you prefer, Captain Harkness?”

Jack waved one hand dismissively.

“Mr. Jones, here is looking to be at a loss for words, allow me the pleasure of filling in certain details for him,” the man took a seat, gesturing for them to retake theirs as well. When they didn’t move he frowned.

“Please be seated, I’d rather not cause a scene.”

Jack sat back down. Ianto, with a glance at Jack, took his seat again as well.

“Now, Mr. Jones, Captain Harkness and I were lovers back in, oh let’s see, the late 60’s if memory serves me and I speak from experience that you are indeed a very lucky man. I remember fondly the days and nights spent with his rather creative mind.”

Ianto felt sick. It wasn’t that he didn’t know Jack’d had other lovers but he’d never liked being confronted with them. He’d tried to kill the last one he’d met.

“I’m sure you’ve a point you’re trying to make,” he said, his voice flat.

“Not really, I just like to think about the Jack I knew, back when I was the one he…”

“Get on with what you want,” Jack spit the words out, “and stop bothering Ianto.”

The man leaned forward, getting closer to Jack.

“You walked away Jack and I didn’t see you again until fifteen years later when I discovered the watchers and they told me of a man who never changed. They showed me pictures from as far back as the 20’s and through them he never changed.  When they showed me the most recent photograph, Jack, “ he shook his head in disbelief, “over forty years had passed and you hadn’t changed one bit. You were even still wearing that godforsaken military coat. So what I want is your secret, I want to be immortal.”

Jack laughed.

“I don’t even know why I’m this way although I suspect it had something to do with a certain Doctor I met years ago.”

“Indulge me, who was this Doctor and where is he now?”

“No idea,” Jack leaned forward, getting closer to Martin and Ianto saw the man react, desire coloring his skin, “but if I was going to give it to someone, it wouldn’t be you.”

“Don’t be too hasty, Jack,” his eyes went to Ianto for a second, “I am prepared to use any means necessary in order to get what I want.”

“If you touch him, I will hunt you down and I will kill you very slowly.”

“Must be nice to command such devotion from a man like this,” Martin said, looking over at Ianto.

“Maybe it’s because I don’t demand it, he just gives it freely.”

“Oh no, Mr. Jones, Captain Jack here cares for no one but himself. He takes his pleasure with a smile and then walks away without a word so there must be something special about you, he never offered to kill anyone for me.”

“I only protect what I care about.”

The warm feeling passed through Ianto again, but it didn’t linger for long.

“Give me what I want and we’ll never bother you again.”

“Your little secret society has never bothered me before, I’m used to getting attention, hell, I crave it so keep it up but leave Ianto alone.”

“Let me make this a little more convincing,” Martin pointed at Ianto, “I have a sharpshooter trained on Mr. Jones right at this moment, all I have to do is signal and then we’ll see if he comes back again.”

“Killing him would get you nothing.”

“You’re wrong, it would give me the pleasure of taking something you hold so dear from you.”

“And I would kill you.”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry,  I neglected to mention, there are two sharpshooters. I didn’t think it would be fair for Mr. Jones to have one and not you.”

“I’d come back.”

“Yes, I know but you’d come back under my control and I could do as I wished with you until I received the answer I sought.”

 

Ianto walked as close as possible to Jack as they followed Martin out to the waiting SUV. He would have taken his hand but his were full of the purchases they’d made. He might be getting kidnapped but his practical nature demanded he not leave his new belongings behind. He glanced at Jack’s face, and it was one of the few times he’d not seen the man wearing at least a hint of a smile. One of the men beside the car came out to meet Martin, taking his cane and assisting him as he climbed into the vehicle. Ianto noticed that he moved to the middle of the back seat which left either side of him open.

“Jack, I want you here.”

Jack swung up into the seat on Martin’s left side while Ianto was pulled around to the other side, his bags taken from him and shoved into the back. He climbed somewhat less gracefully into the seat left open for him, trying hard not to touch the man in the middle.

“Relax, Mr. Jones, I’m not diseased nor am I interested in what you have to offer.”

“There’s nothing I’d offer you,” he muttered, wishing he was beside Jack.  

“Now, you on the other hand, Captain Harkness, I am terribly interested in,” Martin said, placing a hand on Jack’s knee. Ianto turned away to look out the window. He wanted to break every bone in Martin’s hand for touching Jack but he couldn’t and it frustrated him to be so powerless. He took a deep breath, knowing Jack could take care of himself but it didn’t help. He watched the passing scenery as they sped along the street.

“Ianto,” Jack’s voice brought his gaze back around, “kiss me.”

He looked at Jack a moment and then lunged over Martin to meet Jack’s mouth. Something hard was pushed into his mouth and he automatically swallowed the tracking device. Jack released him and Martin shoved him roughly back against the door.

“Don’t force me to take him away from you, Jack.”

Jack grinned and yanked his door open. Ianto could see the pavement rushing by and then Jack was gone without even a goodbye. He jerked around to look behind only to see Jack’s body rolling away.

“Stop the car,” Martin shouted. The driver did as requested and pulled a u-turn in the middle of the street but Jack had already bounced up and was running.

“You better hope you mean more to him than a part-time shag, Mr. Jones, because I am dying and have no time to play games,” Martin’s eyes were hard, “tie him up.”

 

They drove for what seemed like hours but in addition to tying him up, they’d also blindfolded him, tying it so tightly it was giving him a massive headache. When the SUV finally rolled to a permanent stop, he was pulled out of the car, stumbling when his feet hit the ground. He was yanked upright and then half dragged between the driver and the other man that had been on the trip. He took a deep breath but immediately regretted it. He didn’t know exactly where he was but the smell of water, fish, and grease told him they were probably in a warehousing district close to a wharf. He’d never been a fan of warehouses, having seen plenty of them in his time with Torchwood and they’d never played a part in any happy ending for the team or the alien they were seeking.

“Put him in the room we set up for Harkness,” Martin said from somewhere to his left, “and call the rest of your team because the good Captain will try to rescue him.”

“He won’t, I really don’t mean that much to him,” Ianto said, keeping his voice level, “easily replaceable.”

“I don’t think so, Mr. Jones.”

The blindfold was removed and there was a picture being held in front of his face. He blinked, trying to focus. In the picture was a man, standing in front of the shrine so you could only see the back of him but there was no mistaking that coat.

“This was taken last year,” another picture was held up, “and this one the year before.”

Three more pictures were shown to him, the earliest was of Gwen and Jack together looking at where the shrine would eventually be.

“All were on the same day of the year,” Martin explained, “so don’t tell me he never cared for you.”

“Maybe he was feeling a bit nostalgic?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Mr. Jones, maybe it satisfies something in you to think he never cared but evidence suggests otherwise.”

Ianto shrugged, looking around the room. Bare, like the cells in the hub had been but at least this one had a cot which he was going to need because his head was still pounding.

“Those are from the back, really could have been anyone playing dress up.”

“You know as well as I do it’s him,” Martin walked to the door, his men following, “he will be coming for you and then we will have him.”

As soon as the door shut and the lock engaged, Ianto collapsed on the cot. He knew he should be work on an escape plan but his head wouldn’t allow him to think about anything clearly. He closed his eyes, intending to rest for only a moment.

 

“No time for sleep, Ianto, let’s go,”He jerked awake at the sound of Jack’s voice and opened his eyes to find Jack’s face inches from his own, “I thought I might have to kiss you, that always works to wake you.”

Sitting up, he glanced around but saw no one else so apparently the guards were either dead or out cold. With Jack involved it could be either.

“I’m awake but you could do it anyway.”

“Later, we need to go.”

Ianto stood, noticing that while his headache wasn’t gone, it had lessened. He followed Jack to the door, the guards were nowhere to be seen.

“Ah, a diversion?” Ianto said, he wasn’t overly fond of killing people just because they were stupid although it was reason enough at times.

“Anti-weevil spray, work wonders on humans as well,” Jack said, “Follow me and stay quiet.”

Ianto stepped out, keeping as close to Jack as possible as they moved across the floor.

“I told you he’d come for you, Mr. Jones.”

He cursed silently, could an escape not just go smoothly for once?

“Of course, he’s mine.”

“Not a possession, Jack,” he said quietly, not sure Jack heard him as they kept moving, although as owners went, he could probably do worse.

“Stop them, but don’t kill them,” Martin commanded and Ianto watched as a bullet took Jack in the shoulder, knocking him aside into the wall. Torn between helping Jack or escaping, Ianto made the decision to run, knowing that if he were free, he could come back for Jack. Martin wasn’t interested in killing Jack, he just wanted to know how to stay alive forever. He’d reached the door on the far wall when the first bullet hit, tearing through his shoulder.  The rest slammed into his back, knocking him to the floor.  Well, how unfair, he thought as he went down, to have come back from the dead only to die again with Jack unable to save him yet again.

“IANTO,” Jack was struggling to stand, shoving away from the wall, “NO.”

Ianto could feel the warmth of his blood as it spread under his shoulder and his body hurt like hell but he supposed being shot multiple times did that to you. He screamed or well, attempted to when Jack tried to lift him.

“You are not going to die on me now, Ianto, I won’t let you.”

“You can’t stop it, Jack.”

“The hell I can’t, you aren’t dead yet,” suddenly Jack laughed, “Ianto, you idiot, you aren't going to die.”

“Everything hurts,  Jack.”

“Well, you did get shot but only once.”

“It only takes one and I was hit more than once, I think I'd know since I felt every hit.”

“Rubber bullets, hurt like hell and you'll have bruises so bad you'll look diseased but you aren't going to die,” he pulled Ianto up, “now come on, let’s go before they get down here.”

“Oh, God, ” Ianto stumbled forward, catching himself on Jack’s shoulder, “Jack, you’re bleeding too.”

“Already healing, Ianto, another perk of immortality.”

They shoved through the door at the end of the room, catching a man full in the face and knocking him backward.

“Captain Harkness,” Martin’s voice came from behind them.

“Keep moving,” Jack said, maneuvering Ianto in front.

“I have one bullet left, Captain Harkness, if I use it on you it will leave Mr. Jones to bleed to death, or I can use it on him and speed up the process.”

Jack stopped and whirled back to face Martin. Ianto turned also but stayed behind Jack.

“Jack, just let me go.”

“No, stay behind me.”

He bowed his head against Jack’s back, wishing he had a weapon of some sort, mostly a gun but he’d take anything at that moment.

“Martin, the answers you want, I don’t have them.”

“Then we will take your blood and samples of your tissues and replicate them, there will be an answer there somewhere.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s done it but it’s never worked right.”

“All I want is to live forever, is it too much to ask?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will take your lover.”

Jack reached back for Ianto’s hand pulling it to rest on the right pocket of his coat where it encountered something hard and unyielding.

“Jack, not the time…”

Jack pressed his hand harder against the object and Ianto realized what it was. Jack released his hand.

“Fine, he’s a lot of trouble to keep up with anyway,” he stepped aside and Ianto raised the Webley, his shoulder screaming from the gunshot wound but he wasn’t going to fail Jack. He fired, hitting Martin in the chest, knocking him over. Jack took the gun from Ianto’s shaking hand and tucked it back in his pocket.

“Let’s go.”

Martin’s men were too busy trying to save him to bother with trying to stop them although Ianto was sure if the man could draw breath through the blood spilling from his mouth he would have ordered them to kill at least him.

Ianto hurried after Jack and out to the black SUV he’d been in earlier.

“Shall I drive?”

“Hell, no, with your arm injured you’d drive like an old man.”

“Well,” Ianto gave a short laugh, “you are an old man. Um, Jack? Keys?”

“Got them off the driver, they left him standing guard. Not the wisest idea,” Jack grinned at him and climbed in.

Ianto followed, getting in on the passenger side and wincing as his arm was jostled from the movement.

“I really hope the bags are still in the back.”

“They are,” Jack started the car and moved down the road out of sight of the buildings before turning to Ianto, “let me see your shoulder.”

He peeled his coat and shirt off, wincing as he did so.

“Barely a scratch,” Jack said, taking the shirt and folding it behind Ianto, “now lean back on that and hold it here in the front until we can get to someplace to patch you up.”

Ianto did as asked and watched out the windscreen as Jack drove through the streets. He didn’t recognize the area they were in but he didn’t really care to since he’d never return for a visit. He then remember the pictures Martin had shown him.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“At the shrine, when you met me there, it wasn’t the first time you’d been there.”

Jack was silent for a long moment.

“No.”

“But you said you didn’t know why you were there.”

“I was early this year and I didn’t know why at first but then there you were, Ianto Jones in the flesh,” Jack glanced at him, “I paid a visit every year on the day I lost you to the 4-5-6. I couldn’t save you then and I wanted some sort of forgiveness for ever letting you come work for me. If I’d said no, you could have had a normal life and a family.”

“It was too late by that time, Jack, you seem to forget I worked for Torchwood London and normal was never going to be in the books for me.”

“I could have retconned you.”

“That isn’t the answer to everything, Jack,” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “and I would have missed out on you.”

“You never miss the things you didn’t know you could have, Ianto,” Jack paused another moment, “but I’m glad I didn’t miss out on this.”

“It sounds stupid but I want to hold your hand.”

Jack reached and took Ianto’s hand where it was resting on his thigh. The rest of the drive back into Cardiff was passed in silence.

 

“So, what now?”

“First we get rid of this car and find a place to patch you up. After that, a new hotel, dinner, a night in.”

“Sounds delightful,” he mumbled, he was so tired.

“Ianto, stay with me, we’re almost to hospital.”

“Will your doctor be there?”

Jack didn’t answer but pulled to a stop and came around just in time to catch Ianto as he fell out of the car.

“Whoa, feeling a little light headed.”

“Just over here.”

He leaned on Jack for support as they made their way inside. Ianto was happy to know the Torchwood name still held some sway and he was admitted quickly with very little fuss. However, when he was placed in a cubicle, he noticed Jack had disappeared.  
“Excuse me,” he stopped a passing nurse, “did you see where the man I came in with went?’

“The handsome American?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, he said to tell you he’ll be back soon.”

He hated when Jack took off without telling anyone where and when he might be back. For all he knew, he wouldn’t see him again for a week or, God forbid, maybe never. He could do this on his own if need be but it had been nice being with Jack again. He suffered through the inevitable questions,six years dead and the lies still came rolling easily off his tongue. When they were done he went out to the waiting area to find Jack staring out the windows. He turned at Ianto’s approach and smiled.

“Ready?”

Jack led him out to a waiting taxi and Ianto climbed in, relieved when he saw Jack had remembered to get his clothes from the SUV. He hadn’t looked forward to wearing blood encrusted items. Jack rattled off the name of a hotel but Ianto wasn’t listening, he’d already slid sideways to lean against Jack.

He woke when Jack shifted and grabbed the one bag he'd consolidated everything into. He should have thought to do that but he hadn’t had the chance before Martin had taken them. He followed Jack up to their new room. When the door was closed behind them, Jack pulled him close, holding him tightly for a few moments before kissing him. Ianto never really knew how Jack felt about him but at this moment he knew Jack had been as afraid of him dying again as he himself had been.

“No water but there’s the castle and maybe ghosts I can protect you from.”

“Right now I’d very much like to sleep if you don’t mind.”

Jack turned him and pushed him toward the bed.

“I’m going to find a computer,” Jack pulled the door open, “stay here.”

Ianto nodded absentmindedly and stripped off his coat and the t-shirt they’d found for him at the hospital. He fell face first onto the bed and was asleep in seconds.

  


He woke to the scent of pizza and sat up to find Jack crossing the room carrying a large white box.

“That’s my job.”

“I’m perfectly capable of getting pizza.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed that.”

Jack shot him a dark look and which morphed into a grin. Ianto frowned, that look with that smile meant Jack had an idea. He hoped it was a good one and involved eating the pizza and maybe more sleep since he still ached all over.

“Ianto, let’s go hunting.”

He choked a little on the bite he’d just taken.

“What?”

“We haven’t been in a while, must be something out there to find.”

“We are the hunted, Jack, is it really a good idea to go out traipsing around the city?”

“We won’t be traipsing, Ianto, we’ll be going to a specific place.”

“And that would be?”

“The Torchwood boathouse.”

“You said it was all destroyed.”

“It was too far away from the blast radius.”

“So, we'll be hunting our past then?”

“Interested?”

Ianto nodded slowly.

“How will we get in.”

“The cliffs of course.”  
“We don’t have a boat.”

“Ianto, we’ll swim.”

Jack laughed at the look of horror Ianto gave him.

“Swim? In that water? I hope the reason I was brought back wasn’t to once again die in your presence because you seem to be looking for situations where this might be a possibility.”

“Fine, we’ll hire a boat.”

Ianto sat back, he hadn’t been sure he’d have the strength to swim to the caves and he suspected Jack had just been joking anyway although, with Jack you never really knew. He took another slice of pizza and looked up to see Jack studying him.

“What, Jack?”

“You should still have marks from the rubber bullets,” Jack grabbed his hand, pulling his arm out straight, “they were there earlier, Ianto. I’ve seen many things in my life but this is new and I’m wondering if you’re really you.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m me, I came back in a suit, I’ve made coffee, tidied up after you like always.”

“But at what cost?”

Ianto dropped the slice of pizza he was holding back in the box.  Of course he’d been entertaining these same thoughts but hadn’t looked to closely at them, afraid of what he might find.

“Why are we really going to the cave?”

“I left equipment there, something I can use to make sure.”

“And if I’m not me? What then?”

“I figure out what you are and kill you myself if necessary.”

“And if I really am me?”

“We make good use of this room.”

 

**Day 5**

He was bundled into a gray rain slicker, head bowed against the rain and the spray from the bay. Ahead of them loomed the walls of the cliffs that overlooked the Cardiff Barrage. There were many things about this trip that were making him nervous, the choppy waters, the thought of what they might find in the cave, the fact that Jack might discover he wasn’t really himself but an alien and then be forced to kill him. Behind him, Jack sat up straight, steering the small motor boat they’d hired. He was pretty sure he was himself but with all he’d seen with Torchwood and all he knew Jack had seen in his whole life, coming back from the dead just wasn’t done. What if he was an alien? Wouldn’t he know, wouldn’t he feel more, or well less like himself. Wouldn’t he know somewhere inside that he was not Ianto Jones and would try to escape? He looked over the side of the small craft and felt no desire to toss himself over to save his own life. He looked up to see the mouth of the cave. He’d only seen it a few times, not really having had the need to use the speedboat which was now a burnt husk and probably at the bottom of the bay or in a scrapyard somewhere with no ownership markings to be found. Inside the cave it was quiet except for the sound of their motor as they glided slowly into the docking area. The alien husk was now gone but the ancient jet ski and rowboat still bobbed at their moorings. He watched Jack leap effortlessly onto the dock to secure the boat. Ianto climbed out, shedding the rain slicker, and followed Jack to the door of the long hallway that had one time ended at the hub. However, right as they reached the door, Jack turned and slid his hands along the wall. There was a click and another door appeared, he followed Jack into the small room and stopped. The shelves inside were lined with canned goods and alien technology. He picked up one of the tins and looked at the date stamped into the metal. 1942.

“Wow, how long has this been here.”

“It was used as a shelter for people who knew about it during the Cardiff blitz,” Jack said from behind Ianto where he was digging through the shelves of technology, most pieces of which Ianto had never seen. It was weird to think of everything he’d seen during his time with Torchwood and it was still only a miniscule part of what the universe offered.

“Ianto.”

He turned and was immediately zapped in the chest by a bolt of bright light from the shiny silver object Jack was pointing at him. It felt like a thousand angry bees had taken up residence under his skin and were going through his internal organs piece by piece.

“Jack, you bastard,” he managed to gasp out from where he was now sitting on the floor.

Jack ignored him, his eyes intent on the small screen on the side of the weapon. While the process seemed to take hours, it was actually over in a matter of minutes. Ianto didn’t immediately rise from the floor, just in case Jack felt the need to shoot him again.

“Well?”

“You are human.”

“And?”

“Have you ever had syphilis?”

“Um no.”

“It doesn’t say you did but I never thought to ask about your sexual history.”

“What does it say?”

Jack set the object back on the shelf.

“It says you are human and it also shows that somewhere while in the dead zone you picked up the ability to heal quicker than normal humans.”

“But I’m not immortal, right?”

“No, not that.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with immortality?”

Ianto stood and looked Jack in the eye.

“You tell me.”

 

“Want to go check out the tunnel to the hub?”

They were now sitting side by side against the rough rock wall, gazing out over the still water inside the cave. Ianto half expected a sea creature to rise up out of the water at any moment but he felt safe sitting beside Jack. He wondered why that was, how a man who’d gotten him into so many terrifying situations was also the person he felt safest to be with.

“I’d rather leave the memories of the hub in the past, if it’s all the same to you,” he said and his eyes went again to the empty berth, “what happened to the alien husk?”

“I came here one night after you died and set it on fire. Couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands.”

“But you left that room full of artifacts?”

“It’s hidden and you never know what you might need later.”

Ianto rubbed his chest. Most of the angry bee feeling had faded but the there were still twinges here and there.

“Shall we be getting back?”

“What would you think about building something down here.”

“I don’t want to live in a damp cave, Jack.”

“Not even with me?”

Ianto thought for a moment, then shook his head.

“I’d come visit though.”

“Nah, better to just let it all go,” he stood and opened the door to the room again. Ianto heard a series of beeps and then Jack hurried out, “let’s go.”

Ianto stood, stretching.

“Now would be good, Ianto, I set the timer for 15 minutes.”

“What timer?”

“The bomb in the room, you’re right, best not to leave things like that lying around.”

“How much time is left?”

“I don’t know,” Jack said, pulling something from his pocket, “you tell me.”

Ianto grabbed for the stopwatch, noticing Jack had already started the countdown.

“You’re still a bastard,” he said, following Jack to the small boat, the stopwatch held tightly in his hand.

 

They left the boat in its berth and walked down the pier, heading toward Roald Dahl Plass. They’d just passed the water tower when a shot rang out, pinging off the metal of the tower.

“Run,” Jack yelled, grabbing Ianto’s hand and pulling him along.

To their left car headlights flashed on, blinding them but Jack never stopped running. Two more cars came to life as they reached Bute Place and turned right, following along the side of the Millennium Center around the back.

“Jack, we’ve got to find a place to hide.”

“Doing my best.”

They swung around into the car park behind the building, Jack still holding on to Ianto but it was raining and muddy in spots. Ianto could feel his hand slipping free of Jack’s. From somewhere he could hear a strange cacophony of sounds but wrote it off to possibly an event taking place inside the building. Suddenly Jack’s hand was gone and Ianto slipped, going to his knees. He looked up to see Jack still running toward a bright light illuminating the darkness ahead.  Behind him a car had entered and it’s lights were warring with the lights ahead of him. He couldn’t see Jack anymore so he looked behind to see two cars with their occupants spilling out. He thought he should probably get up but what was the point? He sat back on his heels and waited to die.

“Not letting this happen again.”

Jack’s arm was around him, pulling him up and Ianto scrambled to help.

“Don’t worry about me, just go.”

Jack didn’t say anything but pulled Ianto along, toward a large box shaped thing with a light shining on the top sat in the passageway between two parts of the building.

“Come on, Ianto,” Jack yelled as gunfire sounded behind them. Ianto waited to be hit, it wasn’t like the whole damn car park wasn’t lit up like daytime and he was sure they made prime targets.

As they drew closer, Ianto could see that the large object, which he’d taken for a small shed was actually a blue police call box. Weird place for one and he’d not seen one of this style except in books and on postcards for tourists. As they drew closer, the door of the box opened, spilling light out onto the pavement. Ianto stopped finally realizing what was happening as memories came back to him, Jack leaving once before, he and Gwen fighting a, what was it called? Oh yes, a Dalek and helping the man Jack had called The Doctor save the Earth.

“You’re leaving again, Jack, this is…”

“My Doctor, come on.”

He stopped. Was Jack wanting him to go too or was he trying to get them closer before pulling Ianto in for a goodbye kiss?

“I don't know, Jack, I don't know where I belong anymore,” he said, turning to look at Jack who was grinning like a maniac. Ianto looked back at the call box and of the drops rolling down his cheeks he couldn’t tell which were rain and which were tears. Was he really prepared to spend the rest of his life going on adventures of the sort Jack had always mentioned in bits and pieces as windows into his past? Or did he want to stay here, alone and directionless?

“Haven't you figured it out yet?” Again Ianto looked at him, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest, “With me, Ianto, you belong with me.”

  


**Crossing Over**

“Will we both fit in there?” he asked, following Jack inside. He’d had a brief glance of the inside once before but there’d been so many things happening he hadn’t paid much attention and now he stopped,  grabbing Jack’s arm while looking around in disbelief. “Whoa.”

“Much bigger on the inside.”

“It seems I arrived in time to save you again,” a young man approached, stopping several feet from where they still stood just inside the entrance. This was not the man Ianto had talked to before but Jack didn’t seem bothered by this fact.

“Right on time as usual,” Jack said with a smile Ianto had never seen before and he felt a tiny surge of jealousy but ruthlessly shoved it down.

“Good to see you again, Jack, I see this time you packed your own companion,” the man said, turning, “Ready?”

“When you are,” Jack answered, stepping forward and Ianto followed, staying close.

“Where are we going?” he whispered to Jack, his eyes still roaming the room.

“Everywhere.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
